Till Death
by Random Ranger
Summary: First Story, Please reviw so I know whether or not i should continue it.   A cloned monster and an alien warrior must fight for their lives against a pyscotic force. Spartan OC X Elite OC, slight crossover with COD: Zombies


**Halo copyright of Bungie, Sam Maxis belongs to TreyArch and Activision, OC's belong to me so ask for permision for personal use **

**(which i doubt anyone will ask for or get)**

1:

"Subject is now exiting SurroGATE...prepare for extraction...", a scientist said, sealed in an all-white radiation suit. The SurroGATE was a medium sized pod, it's color jet black with 04 pasted on the side in blocky white numbers. The name had a double meaning, as the pod was used for both the growing of artifical life, and the "gate" from which that life would emerge. For 20 years they'd grown something within that pod, inserting selecive skills and physical attributes through gene manipulation. All the while the thing in the pod had grown exactly as though a "normal" being would. This project wasn't exactly legal, but it echoed a previously attempted experiment. one that'd spawned thousands of super-soldiers. In the end, only one survived. The whereabouts of that final specimen was as of now unknown, and so the experiment was all but lost. Now, a new being was being born from the ashes of the fallen soldiers. And just like the phoinix, it was coming into this world in a gale of glorious fire. Steam twisted and contorted around the pod, like a serpent constricting it's prey. "Engage adrenaline injection and suit the subject up..", said a female doctor behind a see-through glass barier. She was Dr. Sammantha Maxis, head scientists involved in this experiment. She'd started this when she was 26, just out of colleage. Now 46, she'd gained a great amount of wisdom and scientific prowess. This was both her greatest asset and greatest fault, as her years of bioengineering the thing inside the pod had left her cold hearted and having little respect for the human race. Her Black eyes shone with a reserved excitemnet, one that dimmed to distate when one of her colleages looked to her. The whizzes of machinery of the barely audible sound of steady breathing could be heard from the SurroGATE. A grunt was heard, indicating that the adrenaline had been injected. A scanner set up next to the SurroGATE indicated the thing's brain waves, which steadily rose until they reached the activity of someone who was asleep. Despite never actually being outside the SurroGATE, the thing currently had the intelligance of of a colleage professor, yet at the same time having the strength of an elephant. This being because of the insertion of various facts, images, landmarks, legends and other things of that sort as well as manipulating it's muscle cells. Not much was seen in the darkness of the SurroGATE, but what was visable from time to time were peircing red eyes that shone brightly through the darkness like lightbulbs. She smiled everytime she saw this, a smile which resmbled the smile of a mother looking to her baby. Onlookers were warmed by this sight, but they had no idea what was behind that smile. Samantha had no intention of treating the creature like a son. Far from it, she would use him like a weapon for cleansing the world of those who she saw as impure. That happened to be both the human raceand all the species in the covenant. She then planned to recreate an ancient race of hyper-intelligant beings known as "The Forerunners". She'd infuse her dna into them, becoming the godess of the universe. She'd use the creature until he was no longer needed, then discard him like trash. "Subject is ready for awkening, release on your mark Dr. Maxis...", the scientist in the suit said as he checked the vital-sign screen. Samantha's usual dark demenour returned and coldy said,"...release in 5". "4", she said as the other scientists' hearts pounded."3", she continued as her own sense of excitement seeped unwittingly into her words. "2..", she nearly whispered as the suited scientist's finger hovered impatiently over the release button. A loud crashed wrang through the room before she could say the final number. A gaping hole appeared in the side of the lab below, smoking from the recent blast of a plasma pistol. Reptillian beings with purple armor appeared from the hole, mandibles laying where their jaws should have been. They were known as the Sangheili, proud warriors of the planet Sanghelios. To the humans they were known as elites, this being because they made up the bulk of a militant cult of aliens known as the covenant. For years now they'd waged war upon the human race, deeming themas impure monsters which needed to be killed. the war had been going on for years, never seeming to end.

"Wort Wort Wort!", one roared as ten others armed with plasma rifles and plasma swords appeared out of the smoke covered break in the wall. They wildly fired in every direction, little plasma balls blasting through the complicated equipment around the lab. A plasma ball hit the suited scientist squarely in the head, burning through both his helmet and burning his face off. His fried brains splattered all over his mask, turning from translucent to a mixture of red and gray. As he fell to the floor his hand hit the release button, the whizzing machinery in the pod getting 10 times as loud. Instinctively one warrior shot at the SurroGATE, the plasma ball bouncing off the pod and blasting it's head off. Dark purple painted the plain white room as a door opened in the front of the room. In the room was a .50 caliber automatic turrnent which was controlled via radio control. With a grimace more anamilistic than the elietes below, she violently squeezed the trigger on her remote, unleashing a barrage of bullets that tore through the room. The elites and machinery hit by the shells exploded on contact, bathing the room with purple blood, black oil and various machine parts. Though the bullets killed off the first ten, more came in and continued to fire at bothe the glass and the turrent. The glass had been fully bullet and plasma proofed, ensuring Sammantha's complete safety. The turrnet itself however was far from indistructible. It tore through the almost endless waves of elites appearing through the hole in the lab wall. After about 50 waves of elites, the turrent finally succumbed to plasma fire and exploded in a flash of red and green lab itself was located on the rempote planet of Gale VI, which despite it's lush environment and oxygen enriched atmosphere lacked any sort of life beyond the various forms of plant life. Thus the attack on the illegal facility had gone unnoticed by the Earth's fighting force known as the UNSC (United Nations Space Command). That meant that no one would come to their aid, and even if they had they'd almost certainly be killed along with the alien warriors for their illegal and somewhat twisted experiments. "Get some weapons dickheads!", Smmantha screamed,"Cause if those alien freaks don't fry your ass's, I WILL!". That resonated through the remaining scientists scattered throughout the facility, all of them knowing that threat threat was serious. Though the SurroGATE had thusfar withstood the barrageof plama and gunfire, there was only so much it could take. Dr. Maxis had drained twenty years of her life into this project, and she was damned before she'd let extraterrestrial religious freaks mess it up in one day. The scientists grabbed what weapons they could find, knives handguns and shotguns, and converged on the carnage going on in the lab. Completely ignoreing the barage of plasma balls pelting the near indestructible window, she opened a box in the back of her office and grabbed what was inside. What lay inside was a bootleg of the plasma swords the aliens below weilded and a 6-shot grenade launcher painted blood-red with a syringe plastered on the jet-black handle. She tucked the sword (which in it's dormant state was nothing more than the metal rod which acted as the handle.) in the pocket of her lab coat and gripped the grenade launcher with imense force. Her sheer fury appeared on her face, he nails digging in to the rubber grips of the launcher. One of two things was going to happen: either the aliens would retreat with heavy casualties, or she'd blow them and every one in the facility to high hell when she tripped the self destruct. The defensive charge of the scientists had been almost nothing almost all of them being wiped out while only two or three elites fell dead the ground. After a while the fifteen or so scientists remaining dropped their weapons and ran for their lives, Notcaring about either what Dr. Maxis would do to them or the life of the thing they'd spent 20 years elites roared with glory and stomped on the corpses of the fallen scientists as a sign of disrespect. Two more elites appeared the hole in the wall. One wore silvery armor with shark-like fins protruding from the sides and top of it's helmet. The other wore Grey armor just like the others yet sahded a light blue. The one in the silvery blue armor had a large robotic arm in place of a "normal" right arm. It's complicated servos rotating silently under the silvery metallic "skin" of the artificial appendage. Unlike the three-digit normal hand, the robotic one took on a more human appearance with 5 fingers protruding from the base of the metallic hand. "What is inside the device?", the one in the Grey armor demanded in a deep voice full of authority. "We do not know sir", one elie answered,"But it smells of human flesh". The Grey elite, known in the hierachy as a zealot, looked down to the elite who'd had it's head blown off, and wordlessly asked what had happened. "A plasma round bounced off the device and blasted his head clean off", an elite in green armor said in a weary tone. The elite withthe metallic arm looked up at the item with interest, placing it's metallic hand onto the pod. Imense heat shot out of the metallic womb, making the elite realize something alive resided within it. It glanced at the Zealot, who in turn nodded to the surrounding elites. They quickly raised their weapons and pointed it at the jet-black pod with the number four on it. The whizzing and humming of machinery started to dim as the breathing became muffled, something covering the thing's head. "SUBJECT ROLAND IS READY TO EXIT, PROJECT LEO-3 COMING TO CONCLUSION", an automated female said monotonously, the sheer lack of emotion not portraying the importance of the event at hand. The elites pointing their various low-level elites pointing their plasma firearms at the pod repeated the message and grumbled amongst themselves, not fully understanding the disembodied had said. The cyborg elite and the Zealot perfectly understood what the voice had said, yet this did nothing help them understand it's meaning. 'Leo-3...", the cyborg repeated, it's voice somewhat lighter in tone than the others. It'd earlier been researching human culture, and had stumbled across an inacurate cinematic retelling of a story occuring during the time of the ancient Greeks. A word resonated in the film, one that had another meaning hundreds of years after the creation of it. One that had been involved in the creation of the Covenant's personal arch-rival. He was the anatagonist to their holy quest, the hurricane which would utterly destroy their home if given the chance, he was "The Demon", he was a soldier, he was death itself, he was a..."Spartan...", the cyborg barely whispereed as the doors to the rest of the compound rapidly opened behind the Sangheli attack force. Before they could even turn all the way around, a 40 milimeter grenade hit the elite in the back squarely on it's back. Within seconds the alien was vaporized ina n explosion of puple blood and blue organs, the warriors closest to him bursting into flames. There, with her tiumphant and somewhat egotistical posture, stood an enragd Dr. Sammantha Maxis, gripping the red grenade launcher with vengeful satisfaction. She lifted the 6-shot launcher once again, this time the invaders having enough understanding to dodge the round and hide under a nearby desks and tables. This time the blast didn't kill any of it's intended targets, instead blowing up a chair and sneding a leg projecting towards the Zealot. Though not killed by the wooden projectlie, the impact fractured it's left arm, the splinters digging deep into his skin and inducing tear-jerking pain. The Zealot roared in pain and fury, more furious at the fact that the opponent bringing him to tears was a human than the injury itself. He pulled his plasma pistol up and wildy unleashed a barrage of fully automatic plama rounds. The othersfollowed suit, eager to rid themselves of the vengeful harpy weilding 6 barrels of flaming death. Though plama whizzed past her and singed both her golden locks and the white labcoat swaying in the nonexistant wind like a duster, Dr. Maxis coldly ignored and offloaded yet another White Phospourus grenade into the ravaged lab. Flames rose in a flurry of red and orange each time the metal projectlies hit the ground, though were immidiately extinguished bythe built in cooling-system of the blood soaked linolium floor. The elies merely took to "Shoot n' Cover" tactics, ducking under tables as the grenades hit the ground and opened fire as she stopped to ready hereslef again. She launched the sixth and final grenade into the room, this one seeming to fill the entire room in a tidal wave of flames with more power and sheer violence than it's predecessors. Seven more elites died in the blaze of the grenade, the survivors (The Cyborg, The Zealot, and the last two of the low-level elites) were treated to the sight of their comrades screaming and rolling around on the floor as the flames singed and melted their blue skin. The four mandibles that made up the Zealot's jaw twitched violently with anger, his squad of 40 reduced to 4 in a matter of 20 minutes. Then the sound which both side were waiting for rang with grim finality. The dry click of the empty barrel rang as Dr. Maxis pulled the trigger, the huge revolver-esque cylinder revolving in unison with the mocking alert of the weapon's lack of ammunition. She pulled out the bootleg plama sword out of her belt, the dual blades sticiking ferociously out ofthe handle like the fangs of some ancient beast. The two low-level Sangheili pulled out their plama pistols in response with lightning quick speed as the Zealot and the Cyborg pulled out their own original plamsa swords. As they prepared to begin the bloody yet one-sided battle, a loud hiss rang throughout the room as dual streams of steam shot out of the SurroGATE. The plasma-singed front of the pod lifted as more steam belching loudly from the pod. The outline of a humanoid finally was visable as the steam cleared, the combatants temporarily distracted from their fight out of collective interest and fear. Finally the steam fully cleared, and what swiftly appeared from the metallic cyclinder left the room filled with the horrified gasps of the alien warriors. Out of the pod stepped a man of about 7ft tall clad in light green armor, the bright yellow visor seeming to shine in the light of the blood-drenched laboratory. Unlike the alien slayer known as the MasterChief, the number on the man's chest armor was a Roman IV on a holographic pad instead of the hand painted 117. The aliens didn't notice this however, their overall awe and extreme fear left them without the ability to fully observe the man armrored man before them. "DEMON!", the Zealot screamed, his mandibles flaring wildly in a nightmarish

battle-cry. They completely forgot the somewhat derranged woman weilding the grenade launcher before them, and focused their full attention on whom they called "The Demon". He moved his helmeted head back and forth for a minute, seemingly confused. He then pressed a gloved hand against where his temple was, a muffled, pain-filled grunt emerging from the giant in green armor. One of the low-level elites moved slightly towards him, trying to break into a sprint and stab the man through his helmeted het with it's plasma blade. After just 2.5 seconds of movement, The man in the armor was already 2 inches away from the monster. Taken aback, it could barely react as the man gripped it's long, curved neck and snapped it with a short clean jerk. It fell dead to the ground within seconds, the man quickly grabbing the pistol and pointing it towards the other elite. He got off two shots before the alien could even lift it's own gun, it's blue legs dyed with blood as it crumpled to the ground screaming madly all the way. The man grabbed the second pistol weilding them masterfully and getting both remeaining aliens in his sights with frightening accuracy. The Sangheili jumped forward with amazing speed, barely missing the plamsa balls heading for each of their reptillian heads. They ducked under thetables once again, remebering too late that the armored man was not the only one trying to kill them in this room. By now Dr. Maxis had had time to fully reload the red revolver-like grenade launcher by now. But oddly, only one chamber was loaded. The grenade inside the scorching barrel of the launcher was balck as night, russian symbols etched onto the side of the ominous object. "Say hello to the gersch grenade you jawless bastards!", she creamed as she pulled the trigger. Originally, it was merely was a box-like object known as the gersch device. Where it had came from, noone knew. It appeared one day on Sammantha's desk on her 35th birthady, a bright red bow tied around the object. She spent the next eleven years mass producing the device, and hd just finished producing a grenade version of the device the day before this assault. The moment the jet-black grenade hit the blood-soaked linolium, a gaping black hole emrged in its palceand sucked all in the room into it. The various corpses tore apart and flew around ragdoll style as the twisting and contorting hole. The injured elite scratched at the floor, screaming in horror till he was fully submerged in the black hole. The Zealot ran screaming at Samantha, the force of the tornado tearing his right arm off. He grabbed her by her hair and through her screaming into the vortex, soon following suit and creating a pruple streak across the floor. The androlid roared with suprise, grabbing onto the armored man and falling into the wormhole. Eventually The portal dissapated, leaving only an empty, blood soaked lab which lay eeirily silent laboratory. A child's laughter then rang throughout the lab, a bloody roar followed as a reply.


End file.
